The Final Battle
by Ennesia
Summary: Something happend at the finaly battle but what?, read and find out, oh and happy reading;D reveiw don't reveiw you decide;D rated T for death of... oh you'll find out;D


Avatar the final battle…

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of avatar the last airbender.

Katara's P.o.v

We was about to set off for the invasion of the fire nation when aang came up to me,

"Katara?" he said.

"Yeah aang whats up" I asked,

"It's just… oh forget it" he said and was about to run off.

I grabbed his arm "aang whats on mind?" I asked again.

"um it's just if I don't make it and if I lose" he said.

"AANG don't EVER say that" I yelled.

"Yeah I know but IF I don't make and I lose… I just want you to know…"

I cut him off by kissing him "I love you too aang" I said blushing "and I know you will make it" I said softly.

"… I love you katara" he said and kissed me, but he cut off the kiss and said "goodbye" then he flew off on his glider.

Hours later. We reached the fire nation's shores they were already shooting fire at us from the hills, went hit land and everybody jumped down, the water tribe worriers went and infiltrated the small bases on the hills, we took the shore pretty fast, we want up the mountain to take the city, but we were cut off by tanks,

"Oh no what now" sokka yelled,

"Step aside let me handle this" toph said

She smacked her hands together, and the tanks started to sink into the earth.

"Come on let's move" Zuko yelled.

We reached the city there were fire nation soldiers everywhere we couldn't take them all so we fell back, I was almost useless because there was no water only the little I bought with me.

Then I saw a massive light I knew it was aang, "the fight has begun" I said to myself and remembered what aang had said to me hours ago "if I don't make it…" I kept that in my mind I don't know why because I knew he was going to make it.

"Katara sokka toph come over here for a second" Hakoda said.

We all ran over, "hey dad whats up shouldn't we be moving on?" sokka asked.

"No you toph and katara is moving on to help out aang" Hakoda said.

"How could we help aang?" I asked.

"I don't know but both you and toph are benders you'll figure out something" my dad said.

"Aright lets go help out twinkle toes" toph yelled.

Later on.

Me and toph reach the palace, then Mai and Ty lee attacked us, Mai started to throw knifes I blocked it with ice, finally there were some water I could bend I said to myself, Ty lee almost got me but toph bended a rock in front of me so Ty lee broke her arm, "HA try block our chi now circus freak" toph yelled, then Mai try to hit me with a big knife I bend some water and froze her arm and then I froze her. Al the sudden Azula came and almost burned me but toph was just in time to block it. But there was too much force in the fireball so the wall exploded, I looked at toph, it looked like she was hurt badly, but I was okay enough to fight azula,

"TOPH!" I yelled

"Don't worry katara… I'll be okay…" she said coughing up blood.

Then zuko jumped between me and azula, "go help toph I'll take care of azula" he yelled.

I ran over to toph.

"Are you okay toph?" I asked my half dead friend.

"Ye…yeah... I'll be just…ugh…fine sugar queen" toph said. But I knew she was lying and I couldn't heal that wound and one of her arms were broken and her left leg was broken too.

"Okay katara… you got…ugh got me… I'm not…AH… gonna make…it" toph said slipping away.

I felt toph's dying breath she was now so weak she almost couldn't speak, but she did say, "katara… im… im sorry…"then toph died in my arms

"NOOOOOOO! Toph…" I yelled out. We lost toph… how could that happen.

Zuko came back from the fight against azula but he didn't look so good but he had won.

"Zuko are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he said

"Sigh that's what toph said" I replied.

"Why what do you mean what happen too toph?" he asked.

"SHE'S DEAD!" I yelled at him.

"Oh no" he whispered "but we still have to help aang" he said.

"Your right we still have to help aang" I said "I'll come back for you toph" I kept those words in my mind.

Later on.

We finally reached aang, he was still fighting fire lord Ozai, but he wasn't in the avatar state,

"AANG GO INTO THE AVATAR STATE!" I yelled to him,

He couldn't hear me, ozai cracked him into the ground, aang shelled himself in an earth ball,

Then ozai burned the ball aang was sitting in, he pushed the earth ball up against the wall, the ball started to grumble, aang was hit in the back by a rock which left him with a big hole in his back.

"Come on little boy let me see your dangerous avatar powers" ozai said to aang.

All the sudden aang came up from the rocks, and almost yanked ozai's beard off, but this time aang tattoo's and eye's where glowing, ozai tried to hit aang with a fire fist but aang just pushed it away,

Now ozai got a bit scared he flew of aang just followed, he was bending all the elements at once,

Aang kicked ozai into the ground, he earthbended ozai's hands so he could move, then aang ran up to him and put hid thump on his forehead, red light came out of ozai and blue out of aang,

After that ozai felt to the ground,

Aang turned away, I was about to run up and hug him as his was going out of the avatar state, when I saw ozai running up behind aang and stapped him I the back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

Zuko shot his father with lighting the arm, ozai felt to the ground with burned hands, "hey did it I shot lighting" zuko said,

I slowly died as I saw aang fall to the ground but I did managed to grap him in the fall,

"ka…katara" he whispered

"Yes aang I'm right here aang?" I said crying.

"I always knew this would happen" he said as he was dying.

"Aang please…don't leave me please…"I said still crying.

"Im… sor… sorry ka... ka… katara i… i… love y… you".

"NO I won't let you die to no I just won't let you die like toph did I still have some sprit water I can heal you" I said to him. H took the sprit water and I healed his wounds, I lifted him up and walk down the mountain with zuko and ozai who was in chains, when we got back I got on the ship,

I lade aang down on a bed just beside toph's, there she was lifeless just lying there.

A few weeks after.

When aang woke up he wanted to know what happen to toph.

"Katara what happen to toph" aang asked.

"Aang… toph died". I said sadly.

"WHAT! How?" he yelled.

"she died protecting me she blocked one of azula's attack's she got hurt even I couldn't heal her and then she just died I'm sorry" I said.

"No need to be sorry it wasn't your fault katara you did all you could" aang said.

"Katara im sorry for everything"

"No need to be aang… shh I love you". I said

Then he kissed me, it was a long passionate kiss, until he broke it and said, "I love you katara I always have".

"I love you to aang"

The end

Hope you enjoyed

Please Review

Happy Reading

Chao for now;D


End file.
